Vs. Vullaby
Vs. Vullaby is the third episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 7/13/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel along Route 5, them approaching a large square with multiple performers. There are harlequins, musicians, jugglers and artists with several spots for interaction. Iris: A little festival! It looks like fun! Rui: (Scoffs) Only a little kid would be interested in this. Iris: Which means that this is right up your alley! Rui: What was that?! Cilan: Now, now girls. Let’s all just calm down, shall we? Rui: (Flirtatiously) But Cilan! Iris was being mean to me! You wouldn’t let that happen, would you? Rui leans into Cilan, making him visibly uncomfortable. Iris rolls her eyes at this. Suddenly, one of Rui’s Pokéballs opens up, choosing Zorua. Zorua: Zo! Zo! Rui: Eh?! Zorua?! Ian: Is that the one N had? Iris: How could you possibly know that? Ian: It has the same aura. Cilan: Interesting that it came out of its Pokéball on its own. Ian: She. Rui: It’s a girl?! But, it only transforms into men! Zorua uses Illusion to turn into a harlequin, tipping her hat to them. She then spins into a crowd of harlequins, disappearing from view. Rui: Oh, not again! Zorua, get back here! I am your trainer now! Rui takes off running into the crowd, disappearing. Cilan: Should we go help her? Ian: Nah. Let her figure this out. She needs to figure out how to control her own Pokémon. Iris: If that’s the case, we might as well explore the different vendors. We’ll be here for a while. Cilan: Perhaps I’ll provide Rui some assistance. Cilan goes after Rui, as Ian and Iris go off to the vendors. Rui and Lillipup are searching for Zorua, Lillipup tracking her scent. Rui: Zorua! Where are you?! You know you can’t hide! I can see your aura! Lillipup starts barking happily, as he runs off. Rui has an exasperated groan as she chases after it. Rui: Lillipup! You are so not helping matters! Rui follows after Lillipup, who stops and yips at someone. Rui arrives, seeing that Lillipup was barking at Katharine and Gothita. Katharine: Oh hi Lillipup! You still happy with this loser of a trainer? Gothita: Gothi gothi! Rui: (Sarcastically) Ha ha. Coming from the girl who can’t make her Pokémon like her. Katharine: Nice to see that attitude hasn’t changed. So how about a battle? We never got to battle in the Clubsplosion. Rui: I so don’t have time for this. Lillipup, we’ve gotta find Zorua. Katharine: Wait, you caught a Zorua? This I have to see. Rui: Uh, no. Lillipup pouts a bit, as he leads Rui off. Katharine follows after them, Lillipup perking up. Rui: Do you seriously have nothing better to do? Gothita: Gothi Gothita! Katharine: Gothita and I agree that it can wait, cause we don’t believe your claim. Rui: Just you wait. Cilan: Rui! Cilan makes it over, smiling at Katharine. Cilan: Katharine! Good to see you again! Katharine: Thanks Cilan! (Leans towards Rui) At least someone has manners. Rui: Oh whatever. (Spots something) Gotcha! Rui takes off running, grabbing onto a kid in the crowd. Rui: I’ve got you Zorua! Boy: (Scared) Mommy! Rui: Huh? Oh, I’m sorry! The boy’s mother comes over, scolding Rui. Mother: How dare you grab my son like that! Didn’t your mother ever teach you any manners? Rui: (Snarky) Well excuse me! Rui takes off running, pushing past Cilan and Katharine. Gothita: Gothita! Katharine: (Degrading) What’s the matter? Can’t take a scolding from a momma! Cilan: I think that is more than enough. Cilan runs after Rui, as a muscular guy approaches Katharine. Katharine and Gothita eye the muscle man from head to toe, Katharine impressed. Katharine: Hello there. Rui is sitting on the edge of a fountain, eyes out of focus. Lillipup nudges up against her leg, though Rui doesn’t budge. Cilan comes over, having a seat besides Rui. Cilan: Is everything alright? That mother seemed to rattle your wok more than Katharine did. Rui: (Defensively) Everything’s fine! Just drop it and leave me alone! Rui turns away, as Lillipup leaps into Rui’s lap and cuddles up against her. Rui solemnly pets him. Rui: I guess, my mother passed when I was young. I’d been on my own since I was like six or seven. To have a figure like that, plus Katharine saying I don’t have manners. They don’t have a clue who I am and what I went through. Manners don’t let you survive the street. Grit and attitude are what keep you alive. Cilan: This is a new environment for you, and not just the region. The culture, the way that people interact and are expected to act. The spices of your life experience vary vastly from anyone else. Ian is from the same area, and yet he seems more accustomed to this line of thought. Rui: He left the region earlier than me, and got soft. He’s still more hardened than most people here, but he’d be lucky to survive the street. Cilan: So, the question for you is this. Do you want to change the recipe that is your persona and mannerism? Or are you content with your flavoring now? Rui: (Giggles) Why do you have to talk in that annoying manner? It makes you too cute and incomprehensible. Cilan: Let’s continue our search for Zorua. Rui: No need. I found her. Katharine is hanging on the arm of the muscle man, Gothita sitting on his head. They stop in front of Cilan and Rui, with Rui standing. Lillipup hops to the ground. Katharine: Aw! You on a date with your boy? Well check out my hunk! These muscles are so defined, and he doesn’t speak! He’s the perfect specimen, wouldn’t you agree Gothita? Gothita: (Proudly) Gothi gothi! Rui: Ha! I agree that it is a fine specimen. But it is time to quit fooling around. You’re in trouble for running off. The muscle man pouts, as he glows purple and reverts to Zorua. Gothita falls to the ground, as Katharine stumbles to regain her footing. Rui bends down, getting at Zorua’s level. Rui: You may not like me, but this girl is way worse. She left Lillipup tied to a fence here to get rid of him. Zorua looks astonished, as she and Lillipup communicate in a series of grumbles and sniffs. This infuriates Katharine. Katharine: You’re just jealous that I’m a pristine, proper woman unlike you! Rui: Ha! If you consider pristine and proper as having someone else be their brain, then yeah. I guess so. Come on. Let’s not pay her any more attention. Rui does a walk similar to a runway model, looking in charge. Lillipup and Zorua follow, Lillipup glancing back at Katharine. Katharine and Gothita are fuming mad. Gothita: Gothita! Katharine: I agree! We’re not gonna let that brat insult our intelligence like that! Vullaby! Dark Pulse! Katharine opens a Pokéball, choosing Vullaby. Vullaby flaps her wings, releasing two spirals of dark energy. Lillipup reacts and fires Shadow Ball, canceling Dark Pulse out and causing an explosion. Zorua and Cilan gasp in surprise, while Rui forms a devious grin. She spins around, scanning Vullaby. Pokédex: (With female voice) Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon. Its wings are too tiny to allow it to fly. As the time approaches for it to evolve, it discards the bones it was wearing. Rui: (Smugly) Ambushing someone from behind? Where are your manners? Katharine: Huh?! Rui: And since you initiated the battle, it’s only appropriate that I retaliate! Lillipup, Tackle let’s go! Lillipup, now outraged at Katharine, charges at Vullaby with Tackle. Katharine: Block it with Steel Wing! Then nail it with Attract! Vullaby’s wing glows like steel, as she swings Steel Wing. Lillipup is knocked back, while Vullaby winks. She releases several energy hearts and fires them at Lillipup. Lillipup is infatuated, Rui looking dreadful. Rui: Why does this have to happen? Zorua: Zo! Zo! Rui: Alright then. Zorua, use Torment! Zorua steps forward, Tormenting Vullaby. Vullaby falls for it, running forward. Katharine: Vullaby! Nail it with Fury Attack! Rui: Fury Swipes! Vullaby’s beak glows white, as she thrusts it forward repeatedly. Zorua dodges most of them but takes a couple hits. Zorua’s paws glow as she scratches Vullaby vigorously, causing Vullaby to fall onto her shell. Katharine: Attract! Vullaby uses Attract, which has no effect on Zorua. Katharine: Crud! Rui: Night Daze! Zorua is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson forcefield of energy from her body, traveling down the pathway. It hits Vullaby, releasing an explosion. Vullaby is defeated. Katharine: No! You little— Rui: What? Go ahead, insult me again! I dare you! I don’t care if I don’t got manners, or prestige! You just lost to me again, so in my book you’re not worth my time. Katharine is left speechless, as her and Gothita running off crying. Lillipup barks angrily after her, as if to ward her off. Rui: It’s over, Lillipup. But thanks. (Looks at Cilan) You have any berries? Cilan: (Content) Yeah. Cilan pulls out two Oran berries, as Rui takes them. She bends down and offers them to Lillipup and Zorua, which gulf them down. Rui: Thank you two for responding so well. Kicking her butt was the most satisfying thing we could’ve done today. Now, let’s find Ian and Iris. Those two get hopelessly lost without us. Main Events * Rui has a battle with Katharine and wins. * Rui reveals more details about her past. * Zorua is shown not to obey Rui all the time, trying to run away. Characters * Rui * Cilan * Katharine * Ian * Iris * Performers * Mother * child Pokémon * Zorua (Rui's) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Gothita (Katharine's) * Vullaby (Katharine's) Trivia * Katharine's Vullaby was inspired by the Mandibuzz she has in the anime. * Rui mentions her mother, the fact she lived on the streets alone for years and how she had to be to survive for the first time since Vs. Rui. It is also the first time Cilan has obtained the details. * Rui is shown to be very self conscious about matters that involve manners or things that should've been taught by a mother. * Rui has shown to be having a great deal of difficulty adjusting to the cultural ideals of Unova compared to what she knew in Orre. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Disobedient Arc